1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a throwing disc of the kind commonly referred to as a flying saucer.
Aerodynamic flying discs have been used widely in the past.
For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,131 and patent cited therein.
In general, the appearance of a flying disc comprises an inverted saucer-shaped body comprising a thin-walled disc-like object comprising a central portion bounded about its perimeter by an annular rim portion whose outer perimeter curls downward to form a lip about the perimeter of the disc. The central rim portion and lip are shaped to provide an aerodynamic profile whereby when the disc is flung through the air with a spinning motion, it sails or glides. In the prior art, these aerodynamic discs are usually manufactured by injection molding in one piece from plastic. The difficulty with this process is its inability to imprint or emboss the central portion of the disc with lettering, logos or other decorative indicia which many users find desirable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,843 a two piece flying disc is disclosed wherein an insert may be inserted into and removed from the central portion of the disc. The inventor discloses the placing of lettering and/or embossing on the face of the disc. However, this prior art disc has a number of serious deficiencies which renders it undesirable. The insert is secured to the body of the disc by snapping it into a shallow recess on the underside of the disc whereby a flange protrusion on the insert fits into the shallow recess on the disc thereby locking it in place. It has been found that in especially turbulent wind, the insert can become partially or totally disengaged from the disc thereby interfering with its superior flight characteristics.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention provides an improved aerodynamic disc which avoids the deficiencies of prior art discs and which possesses high quality flight characteristics.
According to the invention, the flying disc comprises two sections: a central portion and a perimeter portion. The perimeter portion defines a central cavity situated within the central rim portion, in which upper and lower openings are connected by a threaded circular sidewall. The perimeter portion of the annular rim curls downward to form a lip about the circumference of the disc and provides the disc with additional aerodynamic stability.
The central portion of the disc comprises a rotatably removable insert which is threadably engaged with the threaded circular sidewall of the central cavity. The insert comprises an upper and lower circular surface, the diameters of which are slightly smaller than the corresponding openings of the central cavity, thereby permitting it to easily but snugly fit into the central cavity. The surfaces of the insert are connected by a threaded circular sidewall having a height substantially identical to that of the central cavity. The threading of the central cavity sidewall, of the disc, on the one hand, and the circular sidewall of the insert, on the other hand, are in male/female relationship to one another. Accordingly, by inserting and rotating the insert in the central cavity, the threads become engaged thereby locking in and securing the insert within the central cavity. Conversely, by rotating the insert in the opposite direction, it can easily be removed from the cavity.
Imprinting and/or embossing of words, designs, logos or the like on the insert can be readily achieved.
This invention cures the defects existent in prior art discs such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,843 in that the insert is more securely fixed or lock into the frame of the disc, giving the disc a more stable aerodynamic flight motion, while giving the user the flexibility of quickly and easily changing words, designs and logos affixed to the surface of the insert.